Don't
by Tomo Potter
Summary: Don't!" Came a voice from the throng where Ron, Hermione and the others were held by Draco and his cronies. However, the voice which had spoken was not that of a DA member... SLASH, HPDM


A/N: Started this after seeing OotP... it's been close to a year now and I just found it on my dad's computer, fixed it up, tacked on an ending, and figured I may as well post it.

Warnings: Um...Slash?

Disclaimer: Doesn't JKR see that if the book went like this, everyone would be happy? Nonetheless, I sadly own not.

**Don't...**

"The cruciatus ought to loosen your tongue..." Umbridge grinned, her features contorted into a maniacal expression as she leaned in, wand to Harry's chin...

"Don't!" Came a voice from the throng where Ron, Hermione and the others were held by Draco and his cronies. However, the voice which had spoken was not that of a DA member...

"Don't do this. I'll be fine!" Harry said painedly, eyes cast over to the group.

"No. I won't let you." Draco Malfoy had let go of his captive, wand pointed at Umbridge. Everyone was lost, looking from one boy to another in confusion. Umbridge, however, was still, and Harry and Draco had their eyes locked on each other.

"I will not tolerate this from a member of my squad, Mister Malfoy. Lower your wand at once!" Umbridge hissed.

"No." Draco's voice was calm and even, eyes still locked on Harry, though as he spoke, his gaze reluctantly shifted to Umbridge. "I won't let you hurt him anymore."

"Draco, don't do this. I thought you were intent on keeping it secret." Harry pleaded.

"Secret!" Draco laughed. "So I'm supposed to sit around and watch this woman torture you?"

"Now see here, mister Malfoy." Umbridge had drawn herself up to her full height. "I thought you were loyal to me, but it would seem you need to be thought a lesson as well."

"Oh, just shut up." Draco glared at her. "I'm not some pathetic baby who needs to be taught how to behave. I know what's right and wrong, and I know it's wrong to sit around and watch someone you love tortured." At this, a stunned silence fell across the room, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"So much for secrets." He grinned, now looking at Draco with affection in his eyes. "But what can you do? What about the audience?" Harry gestured to the others, who were all still frozen with shock.

Draco shrugged. "I don't give a shit about them. Or her." He shrugged, regarding Umbridge for a second, then flicked his wand in her direction, and with a shriek Umbridge fell heavily to the ground.

"You're bloody brilliant, know that?" Harry smiled, launching himself at Draco. Amidst various gasps from their watchers, Harry and Draco kissed passionatley, but quickly, and then Harry reluctantly parted their lips, gasping. "What about Sirius?"

"Didn't you say he gave you a package and told you to use it to contact him?"

Harry smacked his own forehead. "Of course! Come on!" He grabbed Draco's hand, only pausing to kiss him again on the cheek out of gratitude, and dragged him out of the disgusting pink office, down the stairs, and towards Gryffindor tower. After a moment's silence, Harry's comrades broke free of their stunned captors, dashing after Harry.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Ron yelled ahead at Harry, glaring at his friend's retreating back.

"Explain later. Sirius now." Harry said by way of explaination, almost running into the fat lady.

"Venomous Tentacula!" He gasped, pushing the portrait open and dragging Draco in, ignoring Hermione's feeble protest of "But he's a Slytherin, he can't go in there."

Harry leaped the stairs to his dorm two at a time, almost sending Draco toppling over. He wrenched open the door of his room, flinging his trunk open and throwing things in all directions, gripping the package with glee. Draco, who had sat aside, watching Harry's face, tugged a note from it.

"He says to say his name, and it'll let you talk to him." He said, flicking the note away.

Harry grinned widely, and announced "Sirius Black." At once, his godfather's beaming face filled the mirror.

"Harry!" He smiled, clearly not in the slightest bit of danger. "What's the occasion? Did I forget my own birthday or something?"

Harry sighed with relief. "Oh thank God. I thought... it must have just been Voldemort, messing with my head."

Sirius frowned. "What did he do to you?"

"I had a dream, in the middle of exams... it was just like the dream where I saw Mr. Weasley, that's why I thought it was real. You were in the Department of Mysteries, in a room full of crystal balls, and Voldemort was torturing you, telling you to get something for him. It was awful."

Sirius frowned. "That's serious, Harry. Stay where you are, I have to contact some more members of the Order, find Dumbledore, I'll contact you soon." And then Sirius was gone, and Harry sagged in relief. Draco took Harry in his arms, cradling his body to him.

"Would somebody please tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Came a hoarse voice from behind them, and Hary turned to see Ron, panting in the doorway.

"Sirius is fine." Harry replied, sighing.

"I meant that!" Ron pointed to Draco, outraged. "You and him..."

"Bloody hell..." Harry sighed, extracting himself from Draco to face the confused group at large. "Okay, so Draco and I have been seeing each other since the start of this year."

Hermione had a smile playing on her lips. "I knew it... You two have really backed off each other this year."

"Oh, far from it." Draco grinned, eyebrow raised, and Harry half-hit him, blushing.

"Shut up Draco. Yes, we tried to back off without seeming suspicous. The whole 'getting too old for this' thing."

"That still doesn't explain why you... and... you never even told us you were gay, Harry!" Ron seemed to be looking for some answer, some weird solution that would make all this make sense.

"Of course not, I share a room with four blokes, wouldn't it make things just a little bit awkward? I was going to tell you after graduation, or maybe once Voldemort's gone. Draco and I were gonna move in together then, and it seemed like a good idea."

"But you... and him..."

"Yes, him and me." There was firey resolve on Harry's face now, and it was clear that he had made his choice, and Ron would have to live with it.

"Well, I think it's quite lovely." Came an unexpected, dreamy voice from by the door; Luna had followed them in, and was smiling a faraway smile. "That you can find yourselves like that." She looked like she had more to say, but at that point Ginny ran from the room in tears.

"Excuse me please, I had better go comfort her. She really quite fancied you, you know Harry." Luna smiled, and left to see Ginny.

"I'm happy for you, Harry." Came Neville's shy voice from the area Luna had occupied. "Whatever makes you happiest."

"Thanks guys, it means a lot." Harry smiled, stunned at the unexpected show of solidarity from Neville and Luna.

Neville smiled. "I'll just let you folk be, now." He sidled out of the room, leaving Harry alone with Ron and Hermione. After a second's silence, Hermione moved forwards wordlessly, hugged Harry, and then left. And that left Ron.

"You could've told me, mate." Ron said, almost sheepishly.

"Yeah, but you'd have freaked out. I know you, Ron. If it wasn't because I'm a poofter, it'd be because I love Draco. I'm really sorry you had to find out this way, but I'm afraid this is the way it is."

"Okay, mate. If you know it's what's right for you." Ron said hesitantly.

Harry grinned, one of the widest grins Ron had ever seen. He may have said something else, but at that moment, Professor McGonagall appeared in the doorway.

"Mr. Potter? Albus wishes to see you, urgently. You too, Mr. Weasley."

"Yes, Professor." Harry got up, turning briefly to Draco. "I'll see you later. You can stay here if you like, I don't imagine you're popular in Slytherin right now."

"Yep." Draco smiled, a faint glint of something in his eyes.

"Wh-?" Harry began to ask, but was cut off by Draco's lips on his own. He could practically feel Professor McGonagall's eyes widening, but couldn't bring himself to care, melting into Draco's kiss. He eventually pulled himself away, smiling at Draco for a second, before turning a worried gaze to his head of house. To Harry's surprise, she was smiling.

"Mr. Potter, do you think you are the first gay students I have ever laid eyes on? Granted, your choice of partner surpises me, but you can feel quite safe in leaving your secret with me. Now I believe the pair of you should make your way to the Headmaster's office, with all haste."

"Yes, Professor." Harry grinned, taking Draco's hand, as the two of them headed to Dumbledore's office.

A/N: There you have it. I'm assuming that Dumbledore sorted it all out, and originally I was going to write it all out, but it doesn't really seem important anymore. I wrote what I set out to write, and I'm assuming Dumbledore made it all better, and they forged on to a brighter, gayer future, ect, ect. The end. Hope you liked it :D


End file.
